Connecting ones self in a kneeling position to a snow board is the subject of at least two known patent applications. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0096411 shows a retraining device 14 which allows a rider be secured into a kneeling position on a gliding board 12 such as a snow board for use on snow. While linkage members 33 may be utilized to retain ones self to the retaining device 14 in a kneeling position, improvements over this basic construction are believed to be necessary. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0027982 shows another kneeling construction which does not rely on lap belts. Instead calf holders 84,94 are used to retain an individual to the knee support 24 supported by a base.
While both of these designs allow a rider to navigate a slope supported principally by their knees in a kneeling position on a snow board, improvements over these earlier designs are believed to be desirable.